Odzyskane wspomnienia OneShot
by Snoff
Summary: Losy Rena Tao krzyżują się z pewną dziewczyną.Kim ona jest? Dlaczego wokół nich roztacza się aura smutku, gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkają?


**_OOC-Hitachi Satsuki._**

_**W sumie miało to być dłuższe, ale no cóż... Enjoy!**  
_

_Mam wrażenie, jakbym kiedyś tu była… Jak zwykle jakieś głupie wrażenia, przeczucia. Jakaś dziwna tęsknota, nie wiem do czego. Wiem, że kiedyś byłam szczęśliwa, ale nie mam pojęcia kiedy. Nie pamiętam kompletnie nic, co działo się dziesięć lat temu i jeszcze wstecz. Jedna, wielka i czarna dziura w mojej głowie! I to jest najgorsze, niewiedza._ Natsu przechodząc korytarzami pałacu Tao właśnie nad tym rozmyślała, nad swoim marnym życiem, które nawet przed nią skrywało tajemnicę. Szczerze wątpiła, że jest dzieckiem tych ludzi, którzy ją wychowali. Potrząsnęła zrezygnowana głową, żeby te wszystkie kłopotliwe myśli odeszły. Zaczęła rozglądać się wokoło. Pięknie zdobione ściany. Wielkie schody. A tuż przed jej oczami, plecy tego złotookiego szamana. Podświadomie unikała go, zawsze gdy na nią patrzył wyczuwała jakiś żal, smutek w powietrzu. Patrząc na jego twarz, ta wielka tęsknota za czymś zwielokrotniała się. Najlepiej było unikać sytuacji, które wzmagały tą dziwną nostalgię.

-Oh, witaj synu. Mam właśnie wizytę starej przyjaciółki, więc…- To był głos Ran Tao, pięknej i wysokiej kobiety a zarazem rodzicielki Jun i Rena. Chłopak nieznacznie skinął głową i przeprowadził gości przez pokój, w którym znajdowała się znajoma jego matki. Ukłonił się lekko, gdy przechodził obok niej, jednak nie zaszczycił jej spojrzeniem. Wiedział, kim ona jest i nie chciał patrzeć w jej oczy. _Nie warto budzić wspomnień_- przeleciała mu w głowie sentencja. Oh, jakże pasowała ona do tej sytuacji. Ciszę przerwał okrzyk Chinki.

-Mój Boże! To ty…- wyszeptała wbijając wzrok w Satsu. Ta spoglądała wokół zdezorientowana. Chociaż... Jej głos brzmi tak znajomo. Ale… nie zna jej. Nie pamięta. I znów to straszne uczucie! Kobieta złapała młodego Tao za ramiona i potrząsała nim.

–Przecież to ona! Nie widzisz? Jest tak podobna… Te oczy, ten niezwykły, fioletowy odcień.

-TO NIE JEST ONA!- Szesnastoletni szaman wyszarpnął się z uścisku i wybiegł. _To nie ona… Ona już nie żyje! Umarła! To nie ona!_

-Jun, ty przecież widzisz, że to ona, prawda?- Kobiecina nie poddawała się. To musi być ona! Jej zaginione dziecko.

-Proszę pani, ja wiem. Ja rozumiem. Ale to nie ona, choć jest tak podobna- odrzekła speszona dziewczyna wycofując się lekko.

-Ran, przyjaciółko! To MUSI być ona, zobacz!- Nagle kobieta zwróciła się znów w stronę blondynki. –Dziecino, lilijko moja, to ty, prawda?- Pani domu położyła delikatnie rękę na ramieniu dawnej sąsiadki i zwiesiła lekko głowę.

-Znamię…- wyszeptała niezłomnie kobieta. –Masz dziewczynko znamię na łopatce. Na lewej. W kształcie półksiężyca, prawda?- Ta, która była centrum tego wielkiego zamieszania wytrzeszczyła tylko swoje fioletowe oczy ze zdziwienia.

–Skąd…?- zapytała zdziwiona.

W trakcie Jun zaciągnęła resztę gości, czyli Yoh i spółkę, do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie mogli w spokoju pogadać. Całą powstałą sytuację wyjaśniła tym, że córka koleżanki jej matki zmarła i miała podobne oczy do ich towarzyszki.

–Zwykły zbieg okoliczności- skwitowała.

-Mówiłam… Bóg mi cię zwrócił, lilijko moja.- Kobieta wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. A 'lilijka' wciąż nie rozumiała o co tu chodzi.

-Wybacz, ciociu, ale nie wiem o czym ty w ogóle mówisz. Jestem Hitachi Satsuki, wychowało mnie najzwyczajniejsze w życiu małżeństwo.– W tym momencie do rozmowy wtrąciła się pani tego domu.

-Pamiętasz może swoje dzieciństwo? Szóste urodziny?- Dziewczyna powoli przekręciła głowę w geście zaprzeczenia. –Gdy byłam mała, podobno wpadłam do rzeki gdy byłam na wakacjach w Chinach i straciłam pamięć.

-To prawda, wpadłaś do rzeki tu w Chinach. Ale widzisz… wcześniej żyłaś właśnie tu, w Kishyu. Przyjeżdżając tu nie zwróciłaś uwagi na rezydencję stojącą nieopodal? To był twój dom, Su-chen.-

_Su-chen… Znam to imię. Ból. Woda wszędzie wokół. Krzyk…mój? Czyjś śmiech. Ten pałac…byłam tu. Bawiłam się z kimś. Z chłopcem. Rezydencja… Podałam mu jakiś cukierek. –Proszę kochanie!- Kochałam go…? Ta kobieta… mama? Nie. Ciocia. Opiekunka. Nie chcę do mamy, chcę tu zostać. Ten chłopiec… Znam go? –Zobacz jak śmiesznie. Ha ha. Ja mam złote oczy, ty fioletowe. Ty złote włosy a ja czarno-fioletowe. Zobacz jak na przemian. Ha ha- Jego wzrok jest taki… taki pełen ciepła, radosny._

-Pamiętam…? Ciociu…-wyszeptała cicho i podeszła do kobiety wtulając się w jej ramiona.

-Moja lilijko, mój kwiatuszku najdroższy. Tyle lat czekałam, myśląc, że już cię nie ma.

-Pamiętam to wszystko, ale jak przez mgłę. To tak dawno… Ten chłopiec…?

-Tak kochana, to twój narzeczony. Zostaliście sobie przyrzeczeni gdy miałaś sześć lat, w kilka tygodni po twoich urodzinach. Zniknęłaś w pierwszych dniach listopada. Wiem, że to już nie te czasy… ale ta obietnica… myślę, że wciąż obowiązuje. Gdy skończysz szesnaście lat, trzeba będzie ustalić resztę. Bóg cię zesłał tu na czas!- Ale dziewczyna już nie słuchała wezwań Boga. _Wiedziałam, że skądś go znam! Gdzie on jest, muszę z nim porozmawiać! Wyjaśnić! Ta tęsknota… nadal jest. Nadal boli. _Wyślizgnęła się z objęć kobiety i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, którymi wyszedł chłopak. Podświadomie szła w górę, na dach. Siedział tam, wpatrzony w gwiazdy. Noc nadeszła tak szybko, choć i wyruszyli dość późno. Usiadła, bez słowa.

–Spadająca gwiazda- wyszeptała cicho.

–Nie jesteś nią, prawda?- rzucił z pozoru beznamiętnie.

–Czy… jeśli to prawda, to czy to zmienia cokolwiek? Jestem sobą. To czy nazwiesz mnie tym czy innym imieniem nie zmieni także i mnie.

–Nie znam ciebie. Nie chciałem. Jedyną osobą, którą chcę poznawać z każdym dniem jest właśnie Su-chen.- Dziewczyna wstała i uklękła przed nim, patrząc mu prosto w twarz.

–Ty mi powiedz, czy nią jestem. Pomimo tego, że coś się ruszyło w mojej pamięci, to nadal wszystko jest takie zamglone. Niewiele pamiętam, niewiele wiem, niewiele rozumiem.

-Ta Su-chen, którą pamiętam była cicha. Ale, gdy coś było zbyt nie po jej myśli zawsze znajdywała sposób, by to zmienić. Lubiła wiatr we włosach. Lubiła biegać po ogrodach. Nosiła białe sukienki. Czarny płaszczyk. Srebrny naszyjnik…- Po tych słowach, blondynka nie miała już wątpliwości. Delikatnie objęła szyję chłopaka. On, łapiąc ją, zauważył srebro, migoczące w świetle księżyca. _Los, Bóg, Cud, Anioł. Nie wiem co ją przywiało z powrotem tu, do mnie. Po tylu nocach, podczas których zimny wiatr kłuł w oczy. Kiedy to bezużyteczne wspomnienia powracały. Te ostre słowa uwalniane do nieba, i smak krwi pozostały na moich ustach. To jest warte każdą cenę! Mając jedynie siedem lat, wiedziałem więcej o życiu niż teraz. Straciłem tyle lat. Tyle chwil bez niej. I gdy już ją mam, to nie ma słów, które oddałyby esencję tego, co czuję. _–Kocham cię- wyszeptał jej do ucha i przytulił jak najmocniej. Spadająca gwiazda… naprawdę spełnia życzenia…


End file.
